


earth revolves around two

by messagetoman



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, True Love, they're just really cute and talk about having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to have kids with me?” He asks so sincerely as though Nick is absurd for even thinking such a thing. Louis draws his knees up to his chest and he looks so precious like this. So precious, so beautiful and so <em>his</em>.</p><p>Of course Nick wants to have kids with Louis. He wants to have everything with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	earth revolves around two

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my uni work because y'know, who needs education?? 
> 
> Basically, this is kind of self indulgent because I feel like the fluffy side of Tomlinshaw is non-existent and I just can't let that happen.

Upon entering his apartment, Nick is greeted with the sound of the TV blaring to an empty living room. He glances around the open space living area, which connects with the kitchen to check if Louis is there. However, his boyfriend isn’t anywhere to be found. Nick flicks off the TV, along with the various unnecessary lights that are on, and the sound of the shower going is what greets him next. He rolls his eyes because Louis is unbelievable. He’s always careless with these sort of things, and it irks Nick.

Louis is in his final year of university and they had agreed that it was for the best for him to quit his part-time job and focus on graduating with the best marks possible, leaving Nick as the sole provider. And while money isn’t tight, they don’t exactly have enough to be wasting it on avoidable rises in their electricity bills.

He walks to their bedroom, where he finds one of the bedside lamps on, along with the bedroom light. He sighs and turns the switch off on the cream shaded lamp Louis had picked out because he was of the belief that it _“set an ominous mood”._ And Nick was never one to deny Louis anything, they’ve been together for over three years and he’s hopelessly in love with him, though, having said that, they need to be smarter with their money.

Not to mention Nick’s a bit of a greeny, he cares for the environment a fair bit and he doesn’t appreciate increasing his carbon footprint. Louis always laughs at him, tells him he’s still a hipster douche, with hipster douche qualities. And Nick argues with him, informs him it’s not douchey to care for the planet and tries to make Louis see that if the Earth dies, then they die too, duh.

Louis finally makes his appearance another five minutes later, after Nick has changed into a pair of sweat pants and his old Dr. Dre shirt, that he’s owned from before they even started dating, a shirt Louis absolutely adores.

“Hey bub,” Louis smiles at Nick, who’s made himself comfortable on their bed, resting against the headboard, “didn’t hear you come in.” Louis continues as he walks to Nick.

Nick manages out a “hey”, before Louis straddles him and kisses him. He kisses his boyfriend back, his hands running up Louis’ thighs, exposed to him by Louis wearing one of his old football shorts. Nick is lost in the kiss for a bit, and in the pleased _mmm’s_ emitting from Louis, that he almost forgets what he wanted to discuss with Louis. Though, he’s brought back to his thoughts when he notices the hair on Louis’ thighs. Or rather, the lack of hair, which means Louis, was shaving in the shower. Which means he was in the shower for _at least_ 30 minutes. Which means the TV and the lamps and all the other power wasting devices have been on for a long time.

Nick pulls back and Louis frowns from above him, a pout playing on his lips as he releases a small, displeased whine.

“How long were you in the shower for?” Nick questions his boyfriend.

“I don’t know,” he answers with a shrug of his shoulders, “I started washing my hair and then I noticed my legs were a bit prickly so I had to shave them because you know how I hate that. Why?”

“So you were in there for a while then.” Nick concludes with a frown directed at his boyfriend who is still sitting on his lap.

“I guess. Why is this so important though? I want to go back to kissing.” Louis’ pout returns, and that facial expression is truly dangerous. It’s usually the one that Nick caves into, resulting in him doing stupid shit like driving to McDonalds at 2:30am because Louis really wants a chocolate thick-shake.

While the temptation to kiss Louis is high, this electricity wasting issue is one that has been going on for to long, and Nick simply won’t stand for it any more. “Well little dove,” Nick starts, as he brushes a strand of hair behind Louis’ ear, “you left the TV on.”

A guilty look appears on Louis’ face, because he is fully aware of how this is an issue for Nick. Though, before he can say anything Nick continues on.

“And the lamp in here, and like four lights on Lou. They were all on for a long time while you were showering.”

Louis’ lip makes its way between his teeth and he bows his head. “Nicky,” he mewls, “I’m sorry.” Louis bends forward and begins to burrow his face in the crook of Nick’s neck, while his arms snake around Nick’s waist. “I’m sorry I forgot.” He says sweetly into Nick’s neck. He’s simply precious like this, and Nick just really adores him, even when he’s trying to get himself out of a situation.

“Love, you always forget though.” Nick counteracts.

“Not always.” Louis whines.

“Ok, fine. Majority of the time. Is that better?” Louis nods his head in approval and Nick starts to rub down Louis’ back.

They stay like that for a while longer, before Louis lefts his head up to face Nick again. “Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you.” Nick rolls his eyes as Louis preens. He pats at Louis bum as a signal that sitting on lap time has ceased, and Louis just rolls over and falls onto the bed. Nick stands up to retrieve his vitamin tablets from his workbag, before he forgets to take them. “It’s just that we need to be more careful with these things.” Nick starts.

“ _I know.”_ Nick can practically hear Louis roll his eyes as he speaks.

“Not just for the money bub, but for the planet. Like we need to sustain it for the future people and all that.” Nick reasons before he swallows down his tablet with the water bottle that was also in his workbag.

Louis is pouting as he lies on the bed and Nick walks up to the foot of the bed, waiting for Louis’ response. “But Nick,” Louis stretches the ‘i’ in Nick’s name, “I don’t care about the future people.”

“You don’t even want to sustain the environment for our kids?” Nick says before his mind can catch up with his mouth.

The pout that was on Louis’ face disappears and a small “oh” escapes his lips. And well shit, Nick hadn’t meant to say that. The thought has crossed his mind every once in a while, but not enough for him to delve into the idea. They’ve been together for over three years, plus they live together. Having kids is just the next step right? Though, they haven’t spoken about kids before, and this is really scary, and it’s really heavy conversation and why couldn’t Louis just turn off the damn TV?!

“I mean-” Nick can’t think of anything to salvage this, his mind has gone completely blank. Silence fills the room and Nick’s scared of what Louis has to say. Scared that Louis might not want to have a family; might not want to have a family with Nick.

Though Louis fills the silence, “you want to have kids with me?” He asks so sincerely as though Nick is absurd for even thinking such a thing. Louis draws his knees up to his chest and he looks so precious like this. So precious, so beautiful and so _his_.

Of course Nick wants to have kids with Louis. He wants to have everything with Louis.

“I-yea. Yea, I really do.” Nick answers truthfully in a small voice.

“C’mere,” Louis says sheepishly with a shy smile and open arms, making Nick scramble onto the bed towards him.

“I love you a lot y’know.” Nick says simply as Louis wraps his arms around Nick’s shoulders.

“I know, because I feel the exact same.”

“So you’ll be more environmentally conscious now?” Nick says hopefully as he lays his head onto Louis’ chest.

Nick has to tilt his head up to see Louis nod his head.

They stay silent for a while, both clearly absorbing the prospect of having kids.

“s’exciting.” Louis mumbles.

“Hmm?” Nick moans as cue for Louis to continue.

“It’s exciting. Y’know, the idea of having kids. Of starting a family with my favourite person.” Louis says.

Nick sits up to look Louis in the eye and he can’t help the smile that crosses his face. Louis gives his lips a peck and returns the smile with an even warmer one.

It is exciting, so very exciting and Nick cannot wait to have a family with Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sugars! I'd love your feedback :)


End file.
